metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ones
The 'Dark Ones ' or 'Чёрные '''in Russian are a sapient species descended from humans who survived the nuclear apocalypse and adapted to the new world. Overview Though rarely seen, the Dark Ones serve as the driving antagonists throughout both iterations of Metro 2033, in which they pose as a new mutant threat aggressively descending from the surface to Artyom's home station of VDNKh (Exhibition, in the video game). Metro 2033 In both the novel and game, the Dark Ones began their existence living in a 'beehive' on the surface at Botanicheskiy Sad (Botanical Gardens) metro station, which is located north of VDNKh station, Artyom's home. They were first revealed to mankind not long after a young Artyom opened the great hermetic door of Botamicheskiy Sad to glimpse the surface. Eventually, the Dark Ones found the entrance and explored the Metro, VDNKh being the first station and human contact they came across. They were not bloodthirsty beasts as most of the inhabitants of the Metro believed, but sentient beings wanting nothing more but peace with humanity. Unfortunately Metro citizens didn't understand their desire to live in symbiotic society, thus "striking back" before any attempt to create peace was ever made. As the Dark Ones would approach VDNKh in long strides, trying to simply walk into the station, the station guard would fire upon them out of fear, desperation, and a sudden onset of madness. It's revealed in ''The Gospel According to Artyom, and suggested by the opening scene in Metro Last Light, that the Dark Ones never intended for the death of humans, yet their very presence and psychic influence drove the humans mad, and they subsequently killed each other. It is because of the "threat" of the Dark Ones that Hunter first arrives in VDNKh, and it is through him that Artyom begins his journey in the metro, to save his home. Despite this, through the Metro 2033 video game the Dark Ones continually try to get Artyom to understand their intent. They projected peaceful and nonthreatening images at several points in the game such as visions of children playing happily in a prewar playground or leaves on a tree to show him that they only want peace and understanding. Equally so in the novel, it is somewhat implied that the Dark Ones were also committed to protecting Artyom throughout his journey by telepathically sending various protectors that would help him when the time came. Though afflicted by a reoccurring set of ever-expanding visions in the novel, it was never enough to make Artyom stop and consider the possibility of peace. As revealed vaguely in the novel, but more so in the epilogue to the Metro 2033 novel: the Gospel of Artyom, and Metro Last Light, Artyom's past also involved Dark Ones. Some time after arriving in VDNKh, Artyom along with Eugine and Vitali often went exploring as children. In one adventure they traveled north to the gardens, and opened the hermetic door there to get to the surface - the same door the Dark Ones would one day use to walk down into the Metro from. While exploring, Artyom is attacked by mutants (dogs in most cases, watchmen in Last Light). Moments from imminent slaughter, he is saved by a Dark One. As a child, Artyom's sanity is not affected by the Dark One - who on the contrary, empathizes with Artyom. Stating he is alone in the world without his mother, in Last Light, the Dark One reassures Artyom that he is not alone - but "the first". Through their brief psychic contact, Artyom is rendered immune to the Dark Ones - who in turn, accept and "adopt" him to be the chosen - the bridge between the two races. As Artyom ages however, he remembers his journey to the Gardens but forgets his encounter with the Dark One - leaving him well equipped to be their demise, when he should have been their savior. In the end of the novel, after Artyom reaches Ostankino Tower he can see the Dark Ones moving around their 'beehive' much like ants around a nest. Sensing Artyom, the Dark Ones then desperately tried to convince Artyom to trust them, completing his visions and elaborating to him their message of peace, and that he was their adopted chosen one that would unite humans and the Dark Ones. Unfortunately, when Artyom finally understands his purpose it was too late - the missiles destroyed the Dark Ones' nest leaving Artyom conflicted and mortified. This end to the Dark Ones was altered in two manners in the Metro 2033 video game. Firstly, in order for a more developed climax, the Dark Ones are depicted as being far more desperate - and less inclined to share with Artyom their original intentions they had with him. Instead, a Dark One manages to follow Artyom up the tower - psychically assaulting him as he's setting up D6's missile guidance system. In the non-canonical Enlightened ending that is available to the player if they have garnered enough Moral Points, Artyom wakes from the encounter before the guidance system is ready for launch. Here, inspired by Khan's words of enlightenment, he is offered the chance to knock it off the tower and save the Dark Ones as his attacker pleads that he stop. The standard and canonical, "Ranger" ending however, has Artyom waking too late to do anything about the missiles, and feeling simply puzzled and sentimental over the destruction of the Dark Ones - wondering if maybe something had been lost along with the race. It is only in Metro Last Light, and the comic adaption of The Gospel According to Artyom ''that Artyom begins to feel scorched over the loss of the Dark Ones - in him beginning to learn of their rejected message of peace, and remembering of his "adoption". Metro Last Light Though destroyed, the Dark Ones return in Metro Last Light in more ways than one, primarily as the baby Dark One, the sole survivor of the D6 missile strike. As a target of the Rangers, the baby Dark One was to be killed by Artyom and Anna, and escaped them, yet only to be captured by Nazis. Psychically afflicting a Nazi with the image of his son, the Dark One was sold to a Hansa freak-circus - instead of being sent to a Nazi firing line. As news of the baby Dark One spread, it caught the attention of the Red Line general, Korbut. Korbut, originally planning to create an army of domesticated Dark Ones that would serve the Red Line, and help his take-over of the metro, soon sought out to seize the last Dark One. The plan falls through, when Artyom and Khan rescue the Dark One from the apprehended Hansa train. Despite at first being the one assigned to kill the baby, Artyom decides to save it and the two form a partnership. Traveling together, Artyom expresses his regrets over the destruction of the Dark Ones, just as the Dark One learns of what it is to be human. Together, along with Khan, the three of them learn of D6's best-kept secret - a nest of hibernating Dark Ones. As the battle for D6 begins, the Dark One leaves Artyom to save his surviving kin. Dependent on the player's Moral Points acquired in the game, the tide of the battle for D6 is considerably changed by the Dark Ones. In the standard depressive, C'est la Vie ending, the Dark Ones go unheard from, and D6, and everyone in it, are destroyed - yet in the alternate Redemption ending, the crippled Rangers are saved at the last moment, by the second coming of the Dark Ones - who proceed to attack, and in turn, annihilate the Red Army, and secure victory for the heroes. The last yet heard of the Dark Ones, as either transcribed down in history, or directly to Artyom, is that the Metro is not to be their home any more. For reasons, only marginally elaborated upon, the Dark Ones state that they must leave humanity for a time, though vowing to return one day. The last, canonical, shot of the Dark Ones, has the Dark Ones marching off into the sunset of a nuclear spring, with Artyom speaking Khans words that the baby Dark One was an angel sent down from the heavens, an icon of forgiveness, and "the last light of hope in this kingdom of darkness" Morphology and Appearance When encountered in combat situations, Dark Ones prove to be very dangerous due to their telepathic abilities. While stronger and more durable than a typical human, they are still fairly weak when compared to other mutants, capable of being taken down with five shots from a revolver, but their psychic abilities more than make up for this. Aside from their basic resemblance to humans in terms of overall shape, the outward appearance of a Dark One is quite strange. They have long, slender arms and legs, with the arms ending in large hands that have four long digits. The skin color is a dark, ashen grey. Adults have no visible mouths, but in their juvenile stage they have mouths surrounded by insect-like mouth parts. Despite their physical appearances, the Dark Ones are the biological relatives - one might even say descendants - of humans. However, the dark ones are much better adapted to the recently ravaged post-apocalyptic world. ''Homo novus as they are referred to, have evolved to be highly resistant to radiation, cold temperatures, and have extra-sensory perception, which in Last Light, is depicted as a perception of both blood and aggression. As shown to Artyom by the baby Dark One, through the eyes of a Dark One: angry or aggressive beings glow red, fearful ones glow blue, ambivalent glow yellow, and friends appear green. They are also capable of seeing the various paranormal phenomena found throughout the Metro, such as ghosts. The Dark Ones are not capable of vocal communication, but they are able to communicate telepathically amongst themselves and with other beings. However, their telepathic powers are too strong for humans, and if they try to communicate with them without properly controlling these powers, they will inadvertently destroy the being's mind. Using these powers, they are able to create realistic illusions by manipulating the mind of their target, and are similarly able to induce fear telepathically to scare their enemies away. The Dark Ones share a form of collective consciousness and communicate telepathically. In the Metro 2033 video game the Dark Ones are able to telepathically speak to Artyom, manipulating his mind and sending him into a dream-like state. The Dark Ones state to Artyom in the final chapter of the Metro 2033 novel that they no longer have any ability or understanding as to how to create and use technology and so are approaching mankind on a joint venture, they help mankind survive and in return mankind can again come to the surface and rebuild civilization. One of the questions set by the novel is would humans really be co-species with the Dark Ones or is that in fact some form of slavery? The question is left unanswered, and the reader is permitted to formulate his/her own opinions about whether co-existence would have worked or not. Another theory on their creation is one proposed by Khan after learning of the hibernating Dark Ones inside D6. He believes that the Dark Ones might have actually been genetically engineered before the war (perhaps as telepathic soldiers immune to radiation). If that is true then the experiment appears to be a failure since the Dark Ones are pacifists and dislike killing. It is even possible that they are in fact Angels given physical form, or that God 'breathed souls into them' as Artyom suggests in Last Light. And they are here to offer Humanity one, last chance at salvation and redemption. It is unknown how they reproduce, as stated by a Nazi soldier. They do give live birth, as evidence by the fact that they have a navel, which requires an umbilical cord to form. This suggests that their reproduction is similar to that of a human. Artyom's Observations "I asked the kid about how he made it. How did he survive the inferno? Now I know. When the missiles rained upon the city of the Dark Ones he was simply not there. The Dark Ones... We've been asking ourselves how it happened so that new sentient life emerged almost instantly. Why did we take millions of years of evolution, and all the Dark Ones needed were a few years? The answer was simple. It was us, people, who had brought them to life. They emerged amongst us. Sukhoi, my stepfather, was right - they were the next step of evolution. Next to ours. We were their fathers, they were our children. We had created so many weapons to destroy ourselves with... and one of those weapons gave birth to them. They are not like us. What kills us makes them stronger. We left them a ravaged, poisoned world. But they learned to live in it. They sustain themselves by absorbing radiation. After being born, they do not enter the world at once- For sometime they continue to exist in a dream, growing and learning from the ones who came before them. What we destroyed was their home. But the place where their young one slept was underground. Close to the Botanical Gardens. Close to the TV Tower. It was in the bunkers under the TV buildings, which were connected to D6. But when the warheads fell, the entrance tunnels caved in. The Dark Ones who were almost ready to enter the world got blocked inside. Instead of them, he, the Little One, opened his eyes, awakened by the explosion and the last scream of his mother. Knowing nothing of what had happened. Not ready for anything, knowing nothing of the world. He tried looking for his kin, but could not find them, because the few survivors continued sleeping. Their time to wake up had come and passed. Very soon they could die of hunger, without even opening their eyes once. I don't know how Khan persuaded Miller, but he was the icon of stoicism and did not reach for his weapon when he saw the Dark One. And the following events shocked me even more than the plans of the Reds - There were Dark Ones in D6! Khan had hypothesized that they were created artificially before the war. Created as what? Soldiers immune to radiation and having no need for voice communication? Could be so... But then God probably decided to breathe souls into them..." Related Achievements Trivia * "Homo novus" means "new man" in Latin. * The content of the epilogue to Metro 2033 ("The Gospel According to Artyom") suggests that the Dark Ones find it easier to communicate with adolescents. The point below on drawings supports this idea further. Metro 2033 Video Game * The first encounter of a Dark One is actually of one's ghost. Artyom collides with it on Chase and enters its memory, seeing Hunter shoot it. This likely means that Hunter killed this dark one at some point entering/leaving Exhibition, and it's infinitely reliving its final moments. * It has been speculated that Artyom was not the only one to be contacted by the Dark Ones. They are shown on several occasions to scour the dead city with little to no trouble and a notable number of children's drawings contain tall humanoid figures. ** One of dead stalkers found at the beginning of Depository has drawn the same tall figure on the floor with his knife before perishing as well. * In Metro 2033 Redux the Dark Ones in Dead City will become invisible after their brief encounter with Artyom. The flashlight can reveal their silhouettes similar to ghosts as they flee the scene. Gallery Dark one Dream.jpg|First dark one encounter during chase Dark_one_lost_catacombs.jpg|Second dark one encounter during Lost Catacombs level Darkone1.jpeg|Third dark one encounter during Dead City 1 level DarkOne2.jpeg|Fourth dark one encounter during Dead City 1 level DarkOne3.jpeg|Fifth dark one encounter during Dead City 1 level Dark_one_black_station.jpg|Sixth dark one encounter during Black Station Metro2033_(2)_2010-03-19_11-58-03-86.jpg|Seventh dark one encounter during Dark Star level Slider_0001.jpg|Eighth and last dark one encounter during Ethereal Dark_one_top_02.jpg|Ditto Dark_one_top_03.jpg|Ditto Dsfdaf.jpg|Dark one during 'Enlightened' ending. DarkOneConceptArt.jpg|Dark One official concept art Bildota.jpg|Dark ones were supposed to appear much often in Metro 2033 beta Dark_ones_beta_0002.jpg|Ditto BlacksOnline.jpg|Concept art of the blacks for the Russian Metro 2033 Online 252751-header (1).jpg|A dark one in Metro Last Light 66c7d5bc84bf85549f9dd8a6f0e8683f.jpg|The young Dark One in Metro: Last Light dark one destruction.jpg Category:Factions Category:Mutants Category:Needing Improvement